


Антициклон

by Vongue



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-12
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2018-01-07 15:57:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vongue/pseuds/Vongue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Пейринг</b>: Дж2<br/><b>Рейтинг</b>: NC-17<br/><b>Размер</b>: мини<br/><b>Жанр</b>: не-АУ, пвп<br/><b>Примечание</b>: <i>Недотраханный Дженсен - бедствие, он в ужасном настроении, терроризирует всю съемочную группу и чуть ли не ядом плюется. Джаред регулярно это исправляет, превращая партнера в милого, добродушного, дружелюбного человека.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Антициклон

Атмосфера на площадке напряженная – хоть рукой трогай. Брэдли прячется за камерой, Джордж держится подальше от декораций, за которые отвечает, даже Сингер и тот, нет-нет да косит глазом, убеждаясь в наличии пути для отступления. 

Джаред закусывает ухмылку. Не то чтобы ему пришлось сладко – две недели и пять дней: хиатус, семьи, невозможность вырваться. У них даже лететь в Ванкувер не получилось одним рейсом, иначе Дженсен, как пить дать, набросился бы на Джареда прямо в самолете, наплевав на попутчиков. Уединиться не вышло даже на полчаса, и Джаред точно знает, почему вся съемочная группа втягивает головы в плечи и ведет себя тише воды, ниже травы.

Неудовлетворенный Дженсен Эклз входит в разряд стихийных бедствий, о таком следует предупреждать в газетах и объявлять в новостях экстренным выпуском. Что-нибудь вроде «с востока надвигаются Эклз и его Недотрах, для вашей безопасности оставайтесь дома». Над головой Дженсена и правда будто черная воронка закручивается, утягивает в себя все живое. Джаред, как кот шкурой, чувствует приближение бури, и животные его инстинкты подсказывают прижать уши и искать убежища, и совсем другие инстинкты нашептывают темное, грязное и несбыточное посреди рабочего дня и съемочной площадки.

Он хорошо справляется, Дженсен, но внутри него – демон, покруче тех, что показывают зрителям на экранах. Дженсен держит его мертвой хваткой, даже улыбается и шутит, но Джаред знает, чует: время на исходе. Демон вырвется, и Дженсен сорвется, счет идет на минуты.

Дженсен становится как наркоман во время прихода, черты лица заостряются, рот сжимается в линию, а голос падает на пару тонов ниже, даже не в образе Дина. Такой Дженсен сносит крышу – как и положено урагану – Джареда начинает колотить суицидальными желаниями: например, подойти и обхватить крепко у всех на виду, или ласково погладить по заднице во время съемок. Дженсена хочется вывести на чистую, незамутненную волну эмоций, вывернуть наизнанку и собрать заново, втрахивая в него светлое, доброе, вечное. Чем взвинченней Дженсен, тем сильнее ведет Джареда, как на запах. Дженсен злится, срывается на гримершах, становится невыносим. Он сбрасывает телефонные звонки, опаздывает на съемки, он делает сцены с одного дубля – невероятно работоспособен, скотина, когда зол – и не дай бог причине дополнительных дублей оказаться с ним рядом. Если она – не Джаред, естественно. Дженсена трясет, движения становятся резче; до ломки в «Желтой лихорадке» Джаред специально не трахал его неделю, доводя до нужной кондиции. Спасибо ему, конечно, никто не сказал, Фил отснял сцену с первого раза, скомканно похвалил за отличную работу и дал всем отбой, пережидать ураган в укрытии. Джаред, как водится, направился в самый эпицентр.

К вечеру Дженсен готов. Извел команду и себя измучил, находиться рядом с ним чревато. Джаред знает, как оно, столько раз проходил – проводил, выводил за руку, – даже заставлял проговорить словами, что теперь словно нутром чует. Как у Дженсена чешется под кожей, как зудит, свербит пустотой внутри, как сперма давит на уши и выливается через рот – ядом. Джаред не удивится, если в какой-то момент глаза Дженсена почернеют, или от него полыхнет радиацией, или случится апокалипсис местного масштаба.

Что ж, Джареду не впервой спасать мир.

– Ко мне или к тебе? – расслабленно интересуется Джаред, засунув руки в карманы.

– К черту, – уголок губ Дженсена дергается.

Джаред знает, что любое предложение сейчас будет оспорено, Дженсен слишком хорошо держался весь день, даже без жертв обошлось. А Джареду, как истинному великомученику, сейчас предстоит принять удар на себя. Не то чтобы он возражал.

Тем временем Дженсен, будто ему и правда ничего не нужно, уже гордо удаляется в сторону своего трейлера. Окей, твой – значит твой. Джаред неторопливо идет следом. Дверь захлопывается ровно перед его носом и Джаред качает головой, вздыхая. Приходится искать дубликат ключа в бездонном кармане, среди смятых чеков, оберток от жвачек и презервативов. Никто не говорил, что спасать мир легко.

В глубине трейлера Дженсен яростно плещет водой в лицо. Завидев Джареда – можно подумать, неожиданность – Дженсен раскрывает рот, явно желая выплеснуть остатки яда, но Джареду надоедает. Три широких шага, и расстояния между ними не остается, Дженсен извивается в крепкой хватке, а Джаред вдумчиво исследует его рот языком. Странно, ни клыков, ни яда.

– Бешеный, – с восхищением шепчет Джаред в зло искривленные губы. – Псих дурной, недоебанный.

– Хренов эгоист, – возвращает Дженсен.

Джаред тянется к его ремню, улыбаясь как ненормальный.

– Уж кто бы говорил.

– Ненавижу тебя, – стонет Дженсен и сдается, стягивает с себя джинсы рывком, срывает с Джареда рубашку.

– Я тебя тоже, – Джаред кусает подставленную шею и его захлестывает, затапливает с головой. – Очень. Невозможно. Соскучился, пиздец как.

– Пасть захлопни.

– Да? А разве я смогу с захлопнутой пастью сделать так?

Джаред стекает на колени и втягивает член Дженсена в рот. Дышать становится тяжело, на языке горячо и солоно, и Дженсен наверху захлебывается воздухом, пытаясь сложить слова в достаточно ядовитый ответ. Джаред ставит себе задачей не дать ему думать. Пока он скользит кольцом губ по твердому стволу, получается на четверочку – Дженсен мычит и бормочет несвязное. Но стоит развернуть Дженсена и толкнуть на диван, чтобы уперся кулаками в подушки и прогнулся в пояснице, раздвинуть ягодицы и нырнуть языком внутрь – и Джаред щедро награждает себя пятеркой с плюсом.

Он вылизывает из Дженсена злость и усталость, раздражительность и невроз. Втрахивает в него языком благодушие, здравый смысл, терпение. Вот так, Дженсен – хорошо тебе, сука? – следует возлюбить ближнего своего. Ну, не любого, конечно, но... А, похуй. Дженсен течет стонами, всхлипами, дрожит коленями. Подается задницей на лицо, приходится придерживать – неловко было бы объяснять кому-либо, что сломал нос Эклзовым копчиком. Джаред ввинчивает язык как может глубоко, обводит кругом, щекочет кончиком. Стоны становятся тише, сменяются шумными вздохами, и Джаред знает, что перед самым финалом Дженсена не будет слышно вообще – и он не согласен, ни с оргазмом, ни с тишиной. Не сейчас.

– Кончил бы только от языка, а? – хрипло усмехается Джаред.

– Я сейчас сам закончу, – угрожает Дженсен. – Если ты меня не выебешь.

Джаред милостиво не начинает разговор о том, как очевиден блеф. Ему самому не терпится, он не железный ведь – попробуй продержаться долго, когда под тобой Дженсен, распаленный, возбужденный, дрожащий от нетерпения. Матерится и упирается лбом в спинку дивана, и сам раздвигает ягодицы. Джаред нашаривает в кармане джинсов плоский квадратик презерватива и одноразовую упаковку смазки, набор джентльмена на экстренный случай – а он сейчас экстренный как никогда. Во рту пересыхает, яйца болят аж, так хочется вставить, и Джареда хватает лишь на то, чтобы одной рукой спустить джинсы на бедра, а другой мазнуть скользкой массой по призывно темнеющей расселине.

Дженсен даже дыхание задерживает в ожидании, и Джаред просто обязан помучить его еще немного – заслужил, скотина. Можно погладить дырочку большим пальцем, прижать головку и провести с нажимом вверх-вниз, не проникая внутрь.

– Что ж творишь, гадина, – взвивается Дженсен, порываясь обернуться, но Джаред давит на поясницу раскрытой ладонью и авторитетно заявляет:

– Тшш. 

Он приставляет член к отверстию и останавливается – знает, что Дженсен сейчас весь в ожидании момента, в предвкушении легкой сладкой боли от первого вторжения. Джаред не двигается. Сердце колотится как бешеное, между лопаток щекотно ползет капля пота. Дженсен с тихим выдохом надевается на ствол сам, скользит назад, пока не прижимается задницей к паху Джареда. От облегчения стонут оба.

Несколько секунд форы, не привыкнуть – посмаковать ощущение заполненности – и Джаред начинает размашисто двигаться, выходя полностью и каждый раз врываясь заново в сжимающееся кольцо мышц. Дженсен не здесь, он весь там, где его наконец правильно, сильно растягивает толстый член, и это почти обидно – хей, Джаред на связи! Приходится потянуть эгоистичную скотину на себя, перехватить поперек груди, чтобы не рухнул, и поцеловать под неудобным углом. Толчки становятся мелкими и короткими, Джаред безжалостно тычется в ту точку, от которой, он знает, Дженсен теряет остатки воли и разума. Джаред позволяет ему снова упереться в диван – стоять на своих двоих Дженсен отказывается, а поза не самая удобная, чтобы держать на руках тяжелую тушу. 

– Без рук, – отрывисто сообщает Джаред. – Я знаю, ты можешь. Ты любишь. Давай, хороший. Вот так, да?

Дженсен шумно сглатывает и не издает ни звука, лишь напрягается коротко, и вокруг члена Джареда начинает мягко пульсировать. Такое долго не выдержать, и Джаред отпускает себя, проталкивается в Дженсена как можно глубже и позволяет волне безумного кайфа захлестнуть себя с головой.

Он валится на забрызганный спермой диван, кладет руку на потную ляжку Дженсена и улыбается. Дженсен лениво улыбается в ответ. Джаред бы повторил еще пару раз, но завтра съемки с утра и надо выспаться, и... эх. Приходится оттащить размякшего Дженсена на кровать и поставить в известность:

– Я никуда не иду.

Тот издает неопределенный звук, который Джаред принимает за согласие. К счастью, с Дженсеном просто: после секса можно повернуться к нему спиной и вырубиться без долгих разговоров – хотя если кого и развозит на треп после ебли, так это Джареда, за что он бывает бит и обруган «треплом» и «большой бабой».

Но не сегодня. Сегодня Джаред с чувством выполненного долга отворачивается, теснит Дженсена к краю кровати задницей и удовлетворенно закрывает глаза. Сзади матерятся и вполсилы пытаются отвоевать территорию. Джаред не слушает, но согласно мычит, на всякий случай.

В мире на одного нетраханного Дженсена меньше, апокалипсис отменен, и можно спать спокойно.


End file.
